bsbeybladefandomcom-20200215-history
Hilary Taichibana
Hilary Tatibana (Japanese version: Hiromi Tachibana) is a fictional character in the popular Bakuten Shoot Beyblade anime series. Her English dub name is Hilary. She only appears in the anime. Hilary does not appear in the first season and the manga. At times, Hilary can be very loud, bossy, over reactive, quick to jump to conclusions and stubborn as a mule, however, she's smart, independent, kind, and a born leader. Daichi likes to call her 'Grandma'. Hilary is a cute and smart girl (Class President) in Tyson's class at school, and has been called cute by both Kenny and Max, but she doesn't take much notice of this. Hilary is quick to make friends with all the Bladebreakers, and is one of the only people who can keep Tyson in line. She is also very out spoken. She's not afraid to argue with Tyson, and does seem to a lot in the second season. Hilary calms down a lot in the third season, acting more responsible and mature. She takes care of Daichi and Tyson by cooking, a running gag in the season since she is not good at cooking. She got angry when Tyson had a bad dream about her and spoke of her horrible cooking in his sleep. Hilary is the voice of reason in the group, and is often the one coming up with smart ideas. She was even called clever by Kenny after she suggested that they ask Mr. Dickenson about the mysterious bladers that they ran into earlier. Later, when they were trapped on an island, Hilary suggested that they go to the lighthouse because there might be a way to communicate with someone and get help there, but since Tyson wanted to actually go through the island and fight all the bladers, they split up into two groups: Hilary, Kenny, and Kai in the first group, and Tyson, Ray, and Max in the second group. Not surprisingly, Hilary and the group reached the lighthouse before Tyson and his group defeated all the beybladers. They successfully contacted Mr. Dickenson, then went off to go find Tyson. Hilary gets her strong and directing attitude from being the president of her class. She takes this position very seriously and uses it to her full advantage. Because she is the class president, she is able to sway the class anyway she wants and make them do anything, such as making Tyson stay after school and clean the classroom all by himself. However, although she may be a powerful speaker and a good leader, she is also easily fooled and pushed around. Tyson was able to trick her twice in the series, once when he pretended that he was bleeding internally in order to get Hilary to run for help so Tyson could sneak out and go to the tournament he wanted to go to, and he tricked her for the second time when he convinced Hilary that she would be able to see bit beasts if she did a weird and embarrassing dance on the beach while chanting "Oh Bit-Beast, oh mighty Bit-Beast..." However, when she turned around and saw all the boys laughing at her, she became angry and ran at Tyson before punching him in the face, but since this was violent, it was removed in the english dub. In fact, Hilary is very violent throughout the series, so most of her scenes had to be cut out, such as almost hitting Tyson with a kendo sword. The broadcasting system cut it out and made it look like she slammed her hand down on the ground, basically cutting and pasting a scene from later on in the episode. Hilary was also revealed to be a pushover since she admitted to doing other people's homework for them, but this might just be because she is the smartest in her class and she helps everyone with their assignments. At the beginning of the second season, Hilary could not see bit beasts and became quite frustrated about it since the boys could see them and she couldn't. After not being able to see them for a while, Hilary started to think that they weren't real and that the guys were only playing a joke on her, but she soon found out that they did exist, and accused the guys of "hiding" them because they wanted to "keep them for themselves." Hilary then came to the idea that if she trained with the boys, she would be able to see the bit-beasts like they could. They allowed her to let them train with her, and were quite impressed when they found out that she was just as athletic as they were. Later, when a rival challenged Ray to a battle, no one could see the challengers bit beast since its power was to be invisible. Surprisingly, Hilary was the only one who could see it, and after she pointed it out to the guys, Ray won the battle. Max later explained to Hilary that what she saw was a bit-beast. She then cheered and jumped up and down happily, crying out that she saw a bit-beast. Category:Blader